Une étrange promenade
by Jill-sama
Summary: Une rencontre étrange entre un creepypasta sans visage et une geek un peu stupide. Résultat? Une toute aussi étrange histoire! S'il-vous-plaît le lire de ma part et celle de Slenderman


J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur sur les cuisses lorsque ma mère ouvrit la porte avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Jill ! Sors un peu ! Tu es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine ! Aller ! Dehors !

Je soupirai sachant que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais c'était ennuyeux d'être toute seule ! Autant surfer sur le net dans ce cas ! J'éteignis cette douce technologie qui me sauvé de l'ennuie vers un monde cruel, brûlant et ennuyeux : l'extérieur. Le ciel était bleu et me faisait mal aux yeux, des abrutis d'oiseaux sifflaient au point de m' exploser le crâne. Sérieux ? Quel con a dit que les balades étaient agréables ?! Bon, quitte a sortir autant choisir un chemin inconnu. Car oui, je me perd exprès comme ça je connais d'autres endroits. Problème ? Je marchais dans une forêt d'arbre (MERCI CAPTAINE OBVIOUS !) de plus en plus sombre.

-Ouah ! Ça caille ! Criai-je en me serrant moi même dans mes bras. Oh !

Je tombai sur une petite clairière ensoleillée et décidai d'y faire une petite sieste. Sauf que sans réveil... Je me réveillai alors qu'il faisait nuit.

-AAAAAH ! Mais c'est super effrayant ! Imagine il y a des monstres ? NON ! N'y pense pas ! Si t'y pense pas ils viennent pas c'est bien connus ! Pensai-je à voix haute.

Je sortis mon portable pour éclairer un tant soi peu mon chemin et essayai de retrouver mon chemin. Bon ! Pour se détendre chantons une chanson.

-Slenderman~ Slenderman~ AAAAH ! MAIS JE SUIS CONNE OU QUOI ?! J'AI ENCORE PLUS PEUR !

Bon une autre !

-Rape me~ Rape me my friends~ … AH ! Mais si jamais y a un violeur qui apparaît et qui me prend au mot ?!

Change ! PUTAIN CHANGE !

-J'aime les licornes et leur jolie corne~ Elles ont un pelage semblable au nuage~ Elle sont si gentilles avec leurs amies~ Même si elles pratiquent la sodomie~

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Pourquoi j'écoute que des merdes ?!

-DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES ? YES WE LIKE WAFFLES ! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES ? YES WE LIKE PANCAKES ! DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST ? YES WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST !

Ouais ! Ouais ça c'est bien ! Pas de trucs pervers ! Good job Jill !

Je marchais toujours en chantonnant même si j'avais envie de me faire dessus lorsque je vis un buisson bouger.

-AAAAAAH ! JE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE MANGER ! MANGER MON PETIT FRERE ! IL EST CHIANT VOUS CONTRIBUEREZ A L'EVOLUTION TERRIENNE ! Pleurai-je en tremblant soudain, sortant de ce buisson sortit un horrible et monstrueux... !

-Un lapin ? Remarquai-je avant que la bestiole apeuré fuit. ABRUTI ! J'ESPERE QUE T'IRAS EN ENFER ET QUE TU TE FERRA BOUFFER PAR SATAN !

Alors que je marchais encore effrayée et en colère je vis une forme étrange au loin.

-JE TE PREVIENS ! SI T'ES AUSSI UN DES PETITS ENFOIRES DE LA BANDE DE BUGS BUNNY TU PEUX ALLER TE FAIRE PEINDRE ! hurlai-je.

Soudain mon portable fit des bruits étranges. Il grésilla alors que la forme se rapprochait.

-Mec t'es genre un brouilleur ! Si j'étais toi je bosserais au FBI déclarai-je impressionnée.

Soudain je sentis la créature me regarder en mode poker face (Non pas la version Lady Gaga). Soudain je réalisai quelque chose d'assez évident et important.

-Mec t'as pas de visage ! Comment ça doit être chaud de jouer au poker avec toi ! Criai-je avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux (C'est une image ! OKAY ? UNE IMAGE !) Attends... Tu serais pas genre Slenderman ?

La créature hocha la tête en attendant apparemment mes cris, hurlements et autres supplications.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Belle nuit hein ? Déclara Jill sérieusement de sourire. En tout cas c'est cool de voir un visage familier... Enfin plus ou moins... Enfin bref tu as un portable s'il-te-plaît ? Le mien passe pas.

-Tu n'es pas effrayée ? Demanda Slenderman avec une voix profonde.

-Tu parles sans bouche ? Enorme ! Et pas peur de toi ? Tu blagues ? J'ai l'impression que ma vessie va exploser ! Mais si tu voulais me tuer je serais pas vraiment entrain de te parler là. Sinon... Vu que tu es partout sur les réseaux sociaux j'imagine que tu as un portable ?

-Non déclara la créature.

-Mon petit Slendy... C'est la merde. Quoi que ça doit être galère quand tu fais tout grésiller. Ou tout simplement aller acheter en ville. Tu te sens pas seul ?

Slenderman me donna la sensation d'écarquiller les yeux mais bon.

-Seul ? Répéta-t-il.

-Ouais... Comme tu dois te faire chier ! Enfin peut-être que je me trompe mais t'as l'air de te faire sacrément chier ! Je sais ! On a qu'à devenir pote ! T'es plutôt sympa malgré ton côté un peu taciturne...

Et c'est ainsi que le grand Slenderman, monstre cruel devins ami avec une humaine geek étrange qui parlait fort. Non je déconne il l'a mangé et est allé se coucher avec un sacré mal de tête. Non je déconne... Quoi que...


End file.
